shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 48
Log 48: Race to Reverse Mountain Part 2 Nexxas. ‘The Loguetown of South Blue’. Unlike its East Blue counterpart, Nexxas didn’t have any famous executions or famous pirates to call its own, but what it did have was simple convenience. The island was very close to Reverse Mountain, and as such, it quickly became a very popular spot for pirates hoping to enter the Grand Line. Of course, the World Government couldn’t possibly leave such a potential hell hole all on its lonesome, so they quickly established a small Marine base, which existed in a sort of cease fire with the pirates passing by. As long as the pirates didn’t cause any trouble, the marines wouldn’t arrest them. However, to get rid of any possible pent-up violence or raw emotion the residents and passerby may have, the Marines quickly established a bi-annual tournament, the Nexxas Island Rumble. Part of the island had been roped off specifically for this, and was filled with unused buildings and other such structures that were used to add more variety to the fights. The registered combatants would enter the arena, and would duke it out until only 1 was standing. And that winner would be able to stock up on supplies free of charge, and even leave the island without any trouble from the authorities. It was to this island that the Marimo Pirates arrived next. ---- “Alright, you bastards!” Art barked, slamming his foot down on a small group of money sacks that were set down right in front of him. Directly across from them stood the other members of the crew, in a line, sweating awkwardly as the First Mate lectured them. “Now, I’m sure you’re all aware of our need to restock on this island, right?” he barked. The crew merely nodded at this question. “Because of this, I’m going to be lending some money from our stores to you!” the Majin continued, “however, since there are... certain members who I don’t trust to spend their money wisely, you’ll be venturing onto the island in pairs.” He yanked a list out of his robes, holding it before him and clearing his throat. The crew waited in anticipation. “For the record,” he first said, “I’ll be staying put right here until Gopher and his partner return.” “Why?” Sid asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because I can’t trust you guys to sneak back to the ship and steal more money,” D’Artagnan replied shrewedly. Dammit! Knave and Sid thought inwardly, before turning their attention back to the First Mate, who began to announce the groups. “First up, is Sid and....” he paused for dramatic effect, as Sid’s eyes lighted up in anticipation, hoping against hope that the first mate would be kind enough to... “Gopher.” “God dammit!” Sid cried, slamming his forehead into the deck of the Starry. Art ignored him and consulted his list again. “And Knave and....” “It’s me, isn’t it?” Stormy asked. “How’d you guess?!” Art asked in total shock. “Ugh...” the doctor groaned, rubbing her head, “never mind...” “Alright then!” Art said, crouching over the bags and opening one up, “you two groups, line up and I’ll dish up the moolah!” ---- “Only 40,000 beli?” Sid asked, checking the amount in the small pouch that Art had given him before putting it in his pocket once more, “darn cheapskate....” Beside him, Gopher was jumping up and down, taking in all the sights and smells, enjoying the first time he had ever been in a city such as this, occasionally sniffing the air so he could find any potential food. “Gnuh!” Sid went, stiffening and allowing a shudder to run through him, “what the hell was that?!” Gopher looked up, a question mark appearing above his head, letting out a small noise of confusion. The navigator shook his head, glancing around. “Guess it was just my imagination....” Having just passed him, a certain okama wearing a dirty green travelling cloak grinned as he/she walked further away from the two Marimos. ---- “Okay,” Stormy mused as she counted the coins the first mate had given them, “it looks like we have enough for some basic medical supplies.... you still here, Knave?” “Yep,” the captain drawled, absentmindedly picking his nose and staring around as we walked beside the doctor, “where’d you think I was gonna be?” “No idea,” Stormy replied brightly, “I just thought that, you being you, would’ve gotten lost by no-” She was suddenly speaking to empty air. “Oh come on!” ---- “Holy crap,” Mothma said, watching Knave staring at one of the advertisements for the tournament through a set of binoculars, “he really DID fall into the trap that easily.” “Told you so,” the Don said, standing a short bit away, “I know his kind. They’re complete idiots, walking into any form of trap as long as it presents some form of challenge to them. No self preservation at all.” “What makes you so sure he’ll actually sign up?” “Trust me,” Don Cazzuto chuckled, “he will. He will.” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters